Shingeki No Geass
by SailorKickass270
Summary: "Don't join them, don't join them…please don't join them, Suzaku! If you do, you're going to end up dead. So many of them end up dead…" Lelouch may as well been talking to himself when he said that. Suzaku was joining the Recon Corps either way, especially because of that dreadful day. So...Lelouch will follow him then. Even if it kills him. (SuzaLulu / Implied RiRen)


**Alright! Disclaiming! I don't own Code Geass or Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of the characters, etc. **

**This story will revolve around Lelouch and Suzaku while including some SNK characters, mostly the ones in the Recon Corps. It is a SuzaLulu pairing, though has more of an angst/serious feeling. Implied RiRen (ErenxLevi….OTP number two! xD) Doesn't focus on them, of course.**

**And this follows a little bit of the SNK storyline with altered stuff or scenes not mentioned.**

**If you're giving this a chance, THANK YOU. My crossovers usually never get attention and I worked my butt off on this chapter. (It's almost 5am.) But seriously. I PRAISE YOUR SOUL. xD**

* * *

In the Shiganshina District surrounded by the most outer wall known as Wall Maria, a young thirteen year old boy by the name of Lelouch sat with a bunch of other kids his age, younger and older as they listened to an elder man continue his storytelling. To the right of him, his friend Suzaku Kururugi sat.

Suzaku was two years his senior, having just turned fifteen not too long ago. He was known for the famous sparkling glint in his emerald eyes, his determination, strong will and irritating stubbornness. He had quite the taste for being a hero, standing up for people no matter what, even when Lelouch begged him to mind his own business. Despite this, he had an admiration for the older boy.

Next to Suzaku was the twelve year old, Euphemia who was also referred to as Euphy. She was one of Lelouch's siblings and was very beautiful, having caught the eyes of countless numbers of boys. But she wasn't interested in any of them. Her sight was set on someone else.

On the other side of Lelouch was Nunnally, another one of his siblings. She was eleven and constantly clung to him like a lost puppy. The raven-haired boy found this annoying, but his love for her made him overlook it at times.

As the elder man went on, Lelouch blinked, realizing he had zoned out and jumped back into what he had missed of the story. "…we all know about the creatures known as Titans; usually they are many stories tall and seem to have no intelligence. They devour us left and right, and had nearly exterminated us." Lelouch noticed a shaking Nunnally and scooted close to her in attempt to comfort her. "BUT!"

All the children stared at the old man, clinging onto his last word.

"But, fortunately, it has been one hundred years since we had last seen these monsters. They have yet to infiltrate our God-Given walls; Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. However…that doesn't mean they won't ever be back. They could invade us a month from now, a week, a day, tomorrow...today. Humanity can only hope that these Walls will never fall and will always protect us."

* * *

As the four of them walked through town, Lelouch noticed Nunnally staring up at Wall Maria. He, Suzaku and Euphemia watched her, having been used to this as it was something that happened often.

"You know, Nunnally," Lelouch murmured, "You don't have to pretend that you like hearing the story about the titans in front of us. If it scares you then we won't go anymore."

"What do you mean we won't go anymore?" Suzaku questioned which resulted in a smack from Lelouch. He forced a smile. "Right. We won't go anymore."

The little girl shook her head vigorously, her face growing red with embarrassment. "N-N-No! I want to go! I like hearing the story. How can it scare me when I've never even seen a titan before?"

"It can still scare you," Suzaku noted, giving Nunnally a reassuring pat on the head. "It's okay if you're frightened by it. We can just do something…" He trailed off and stopped.

Lelouch, Euphy and Nunnally had walked a little bit ahead before freezing in their tracks as well and glancing over their shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Euphemia asked.

"I almost forgot that they're leaving today!" The brown haired boy shouted, turning to run in the direction of the main gates.

Nunnally furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's leaving?"

Lelouch grabbed Euphemia's hand and clasped her hand with his other sister's. "You two go. Tell mom I'm walking Suzaku home so I'll be a little late!" He called as he hurried off in pursuit of his friend.

Nunnally glanced at Euphy. "...Who's leaving?"

"The Recon Corps," the pink haired sibling replied.

* * *

By the time Lelouch got to the gates of Wall Maria, Suzaku was in the same place the two always stood when they watched the Recon Corps pass by; in the back of the crowd, standing on a box. He wormed his way past the people and joined Suzaku. "Where's your sisters?"

"I sent them home," Lelouch answered as he looked left and right. "They haven't appeared yet?"

"Not yet."

The younger boy mumbled in response. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming up, what was going to come out of Suzaku's mouth. Seeing the Recon Corps always got him enthusiastic and passionate. Or a better word would be patriotic.

He claimed he wanted to join the Recon Corps one day, and that when he was old enough, he'd sign up for training and would soon be able to wear the same uniform as them. But going outside of the walls? That's what the Recon Corps did. Having not been attacked by the titans for so long, wouldn't it be much safer for him to be part of the Garrisons at least? He could protect everyone here and guard the Walls. Not go out there and-

"So cool!" Cried a voice of a child.

"It's the Wings of Freedom!"

Lelouch felt Suzaku grasp his arm and shake him. "Look! It's Captain Levi…"

He watched as the crowd cleared a path for the coming members of the Recon Corps. Some of them rode on horses while others walked beside the wagons. Their uniform consisted of dark knee-high boots, white pants and a short light brown jacket with the Wings of Freedom emblem on both shoulders. Under that was a light-colored shirt and around their waist, a dark brown sash covering the hips. In addition, the Recon Corps also wore a green hip-length hooded cloak which also bore their Wings of Freedom on the back.

Out of them all, Suzaku pointed at a man Lelouch recognized almost too well; Corporal Levi, a leading soldier of the Recon Corps and the one said to be humanity's most powerful weapon. He had an intimidating look in his eyes and refused to give any onlookers his attention.

Suzaku ogled the man. "He's the best one there~!"

Annoyed, Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the wrist, yanked him off the box and started to drag him away, deciding not to be considerate enough to allow Suzaku to watch as they leave.

"Hey!"

The older boy could have easily resisted Lelouch since he was the stronger of the two, but allowed himself to be hauled off anyway. They didn't move that far from the main gate before the raven haired male stopped and dropped Suzaku's arm, keeping his back turned.

"What's your problem?" Suzaku probed peevishly. "You're never like that."

Lelouch exploded, spinning on his heel suddenly and yelling, "I'M ALWAYS LIKE THAT!"

Nearby villagers peered at them momentarily before quickening their pace or returning to whatever they had been doing previously.

"Hey, no need to raise your voice," Suzaku murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Recon Corps this, and Recon Corps that! I'm tired of you taking such an interest in them!"

Suzaku blinked. "Why?"

Lelouch now hung his head as he shook it, seeming to be talking to himself now. "Don't join them, don't join them…please don't join them, Suzaku! If you do, you're going to end up dead. So many of them end up dead…"

"I'll make sure that I don't end up dead."

Abruptly, Lelouch snapped his head up and his fists balled together. "You idiot, saying that means nothing! That's just an empty promise people tell their family and friends to keep them happy!"

"I don't make empty promises!"

"Well you just did!"

Suzaku's eyebrows furrowed and he pouted childishly. "You can't prove that!"

"Not right now, but I'll know once you come back to Shiganshina wrapped up in a body bag!" Lelouch countered foully, causing the older boy to step back suddenly and stare at him in astonishment. That reaction hadn't been enough to bring Lelouch to his senses though and words carelessly continued to be spat from his mouth. "Or even worse, you could come back in pieces! Would you want Captain Levi to have to hand your father back one of your limbs with only a couple of words to say in return? I'm truly sorry? He was useful? His death was not in vain? He was a great soldier? Do you think those kinds of words make up for the loss?!"

When Suzaku didn't reply, Lelouch realized that he had crossed a line that he shouldn't have. The angered expression that had been plastered on his face now faded into a regretful one.

"Hold on…I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right."

"…Suzaku…"

Just as it seemed like the older boy was about to open his mouth, a sudden chill ran through the village and a strange silence filled the air. A shadow crept up around the District and everyone turned in the direction it came from. The two boys did the same.

Beyond Wall Maria, stood an extremely tall Titan with a daunting look on its seemingly skinless face. The story from earlier came into Lelouch's thoughts.

For one hundred years, they had been safe, protected by their God-Given walls.

They could invade us a month from now, a week, a day, tomorrow...today. Humanity can only hope that these Walls will never fall and will always protect us.

And now.

It seemed like they were in for a rude awakening.

* * *

If Lelouch hadn't been so breathless, he would have screamed.

He wanted to run, but his feet didn't want to move. They were glued in place from fear. Like everyone around him, he was scared stiff. So struck by fright that his body didn't want to cooperate with his mind.

His heart pounded so loudly that it seemed like it would burst from his chest. He managed to glance over at Suzaku who looked equally or possibly, even more panicked than Lelouch was. His emerald eyes were so wide Lelouch was surprised that they could grow to that size.

When he turned his head back towards the titan, he watched in horror as the humanoid grasped the top of Wall Maria and wondered if the monster planned on ripping the wall down.

"Is that even possible...?" Suzaku murmured. "Wall Maria is fifty meters tall...titans can't be that tall, right Lelouch?"

The boy couldn't even muster a reply much less a gesture.

"What the hell is the Garrison doing?" A nearby woman whispered.

Lelouch gritted his teeth at the comment as he started to ponder on the same question. It was the Garrison's job to defend the Walls from titans. Why hadn't they attacked yet?

Suzaku inched closer to Lelouch and brushed his hand against the younger boy's, light enough to where the other didn't even notice as he was too focused on the titan.

The terror was agonizingly prolonged as the creature finally managed to get both hands on the tops of Wall Maria. It seemed to eye each and every one of the villagers blow before the real chaos began. An unexpected hole was kicked into the main gate and as soon as debris flew, screams filled the air. The tremor in the ground below his feet and the sound of crumbling caused Lelouch tense up and cover his ears.

All of a sudden, people were pushing and shoving to get away; merchants were fleeing and leaving their carts behind; and children who had been playing around were now crying for their parents. Forced into a run, Suzaku dragged Lelouch along behind him as they fled from the newly kicked hole in Wall Maria. Titans of smaller sizes compared the skinless one began to infiltrate the District through the new entrance. Having glanced over his shoulder to see such a thing gave Lelouch the strength he needed to pick up his pace.

* * *

Lelouch could tell Suzaku didn't know where he was going now.

Heading towards Lelouch's house turned into a game of "Avoid the Titans." When one blocked their way, the older boy would change their direction and flee elsewhere, and it was now taking its toll on them. Suzaku was much more athletic than Lelouch, but they were both running low on energy now. Not only that, but they had witnessed disturbing things as well. Suzaku pushed it from his mind as best he could, but Lelouch continued to picture it over and over again and he was repulsed and more frightened than ever. Up until now, the titans had only been a tale, but seeing them in person and in action…was too much for him.

Slipping between two houses, they took a quick breather.

"Where…are we…going to…go?" A hunched over Lelouch asked between desperate gulps of air.

"I'm not…sure," Suzaku replied. "But…we need to go check on our families."

It then occurred to Lelouch that his family hadn't even come to mind this entire time. Had he been so afraid that he only thought of himself? The thought of his sisters getting plucked up and eaten alive flashed into his mind and he gave Suzaku a frantic look.

"We'll go to your place first," the brown haired boy assured him before taking his hand and starting to run back into the havoc of Shiganshina District.

They avoided the titans as they had before and after sometime, ended up bumping into a Garrison member they knew well; Schneizel.

The blond man had his military uniform on and was equipped with his 3D Maneuver Gear. The two snap-off blades were in his hands when he found them, but he placed them back. "Suzaku! Lelouch! What are you two still doing here?"

"We don't know where to go," Suzaku said. "We were on our way to see if our families were okay, but with the titans all over…"

"You both need to head towards Wall Rose. Your families have most likely already evacuated."

"We don't know that for sure! We should go-"

Schneizel scooped Suzaku up and threw the boy over his shoulder. "There's no time."

"Hey!"

The blue eyed man glanced at Lelouch and motioned for him to follow. "Come on."

Just as they started to walk, Lelouch heard a familiar and loud sobbing and he, Schneizel and Lelouch turned in the direction it was coming from.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Down the road, a little girl came turning the corner being chased by a titan.

She ended up tripping over the ends of her raggedy dress and started to scream when the titan reached down and picked her up like finger food. As she struggled, it brought her up close to its mouth.

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was seeing.

That girl.

Was Euphemia.

In a slow reaction, Schneizel was now releasing his grip on Suzaku and started to run over, getting ready to use his 3D Maneuver Gear when he was blocked by another titan when it came from an intercepting road and stepped into his way suddenly.

He froze.

Lelouch stared in horror and Suzaku forced the younger boy to turn the other way.

* * *

**This was so painful to write. Ooooh the pain. I have three stories now. I'm sure I can handle this. (hehehheeh...*slaps self for adding another story*) I'll be updating my other two Code Geass fanfics soon, no worries! Too late to re-read. So tired. Dx**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you guys think! :D**


End file.
